So Tempting
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: From the moment Alexander Avery set sights on Narcissa Black, he had to have her. It was a shame that Lucius was always around. Avery/Narcissa and Lucius/Narcissa


This is written for the One Hour Challenge with the challenge to write a Narcissa/Avery fic in one hour with the prompt "one of these days". It is also written for the Favourite House Boot Camp with the prompt 'tempting', the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp with the prompt 'smugness' and the Favourite Family Boot Camp with the prompt 'catch'.

)o(

There were several factors that were well known about purebloods. No matter the family, the sacred few whose blood was pristine had several rights and duties that they needed to follow. Most of all, the blood lines needed to be kept pure and to continue.

Alexander Avery was aware of his duties. In the back of his mind he was aware that the Averys might not be the most powerful and influential family. They did not possess a luxurious family manor nor did they have centuries of old wealth in the land. In fact, their London home was funded by trade, but it was not something Alexander concerned himself with. He did not think about his inadequacies if they included the lack of wealth, his lack of stature or his weedy limbs. His blood was pure and that was all that mattered.

It was why he could stroll into Malfoy Manor's ballroom with robes that were not quite as luxurious as the man around him and why he could nod curtly at Lucius and shake his hand despite the fact he had to tilt his head to look up to him.

"It looks like it will be a pleasant night ahead," he commented to Lucius his pose not so straight backed as Lucius', but he was not bothered by the fact he did not look like a prancing peacock. "Looks like a lot of work went into it."

"Of course it did," Lucius stated his lips curling around his pointed face as his grey eyes directed themselves above Alexander's head presumably to scope the room. "But these things must be done. It is not quite so bad when you have assistance."

Alexander's lips betrayed him tightening slightly as he forced himself to talk. "Of course. I'm sure you would found help in many places."

He had no doubt about what Lucius was referring to. No doubt the smug prick threw sacks of galleons at a waiting array of admirers so he would not have to lift a finger.

Lucius' smile became even larger stretching into something that was uncharacteristic. Alexander did not even get the chance to ponder that curiosity when Lucius raised one hand encased in expensive leather to a figure behind Avery. "Come here, my dear." Reluctantly Alexander turned his head to whoever Lucius was indicating to and he could not look at Lucius even when he addressed him. "This is Narcissa Black. I am sure you are aware of the daughter of the House of Black. We are to be married."

Alexander could not even manage to speak. He knew his mouth was hanging open, but how could it not.

She was beautiful.

Her hair was golden blonde and spun and twisted like a master seamstress. Her face was flawless and smooth; so much so that Alexander had to grip his robes to stop himself reaching for her. Her eyes were the purest shade of blue like a spring sky. Her figure was thin, but her breasts were delicate, round and perfectly sized for her figure.

Alexander had heard of the Black sisters and he served alongside Bellatrix as a Death Eater, but he found he could still not help but gape at the woman before him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Avery," Narcissa murmured her voice soft and high like a song bird as she reclined her head to him.

Alexander was sure he was flushed pink. He was sure they were staring at his stunned silence. He was even more aware of the arm that Lucius' snaked around his fiancé's shoulder in a possessive grip. Still he could barely open his mouth let alone shake off her effect on him.

"Oh yeah- I-," he spluttered slightly his cheeks growing even more red. "It's great to meet you too, Narcissa."

For the smallest fraction of a second her lips thinned and her eyebrows narrowed, but it disappeared a second later replaced by a cool polite facade.

Lucius was not so expressionless. He was glowing with confidence as he lightly stroked the curve of her waist without any intention of releasing his catch. "Well we have other people we need to see. But, I will see you later in the evening."

He gave a curt nod and walked away with Narcissa at his side.

Lost in a daze, it was all Alexander could do to stumble over to the bar one thought imbedded into his mind.

One day he would have her.

)o(

The temptation of Narcissa Black did not lessen as the night wore on.

It only intensified.

The logical side of his brain might have determined that it was due to the dozen classes of wine that he had drank, but he was not thinking that was. He was only leaning against a table his eyes following the blonde figure as she exited a door to the balcony with perfect grace and precision.

Alexander did not wait or hesitate until he followed her. It was a large distance over the ballroom and he staggered slightly, but he swore he would catch her. He needed to catch her. He did not care about the smug fucking peacock that was Malfoy. She would be his!

Pushing open the French doors with so great a force that they flew back against the wall, he expected to find Narcissa waiting. She would be resting against the banister her arse sticking out and round and waiting. The wind would have rippled back her hair and robes highlighting her beautiful figure. She would have turned and smiled and he could have caught her in his trap.

Instead, he found her standing outside not alone but with her arms around Lucius' neck and her lips pressed against his.

Alexander froze. His gaze was glued to the figures a pain sticking into his gut as grey eyes opened and looked down at him. Lucius did not step away from Narcissa, but kissed her more deeply.

Slowly Alexander stepped back into the ballroom, but his thoughts did not change.

One day he would still have her.


End file.
